


A Little Harder

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Pain Kink, Painplay, Punishment, Spanking, consensual roughness, nook slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so delicate, in your eyes, because you're so STRONG, but you want to give him anything he asks for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Harder

"Cmon, Equ, a little harder." He whines, squirming in your lap. "Please?"

He looks up at you with big, antlerbeast-like eyes and he knows how much it gets to you when he looks like that. It isn’t so much that you don’t want to do what he asks, you’re just… Strong. What if you hurt your precious, royalblooded matesprit?

Still, you steel yourself and raise your hand, then bring it down on his ass with a clap. He gasps and whimpers, a violet mark flowering in the shape of your hand. You’re about to stop, but he whispers before you set him on the platform.

"Good, like that. Keep goin, Equ." His voice is low, soft, keeping with the scene he’d constructed with you.

You nod and do it once more, earning a soft mewl. He’d said he wanted you to punish him, but you can’t think of anything he’d done that might require this. Still, you want him to enjoy it as much as possible.

"You have been cursing again, Eridan. I’ve told you not to." You say, with another slap. "You know why you’re being punished, don’t you?"

He shakes and whines, his bulge writhing against your leg. “B-because I was bad?”

You give him another slap, monitoring your strength. “How were you bad, Eridan?”

"I-I fuckin cussed and you said not to?"

You give him a barely, barely harder smack for that. He whimpers, and you pause to gently massage his ass. “Yes, that’s why you are being punished. Though it sounds like you have thought of other reasons to be punished? Tell me.”

Your own bulge is nearly tying itself in knots over the lewdness of the situation, and you don’t mind when he sits up to look at you directly.

"Equ, can we do somethin more?" He asks, kissing your face and petting your hair back. "If you’re okay?"

You nod. It isn’t so bad, now, when you’re in control of your muscles. The first time you’d slept with him, he had bruises on his thighs and hips, and you felt like you could die. But you’ve been practicing, and you’re much, much better at keeping yourself from leaving marks on him (even though he says he likes it).

He walks over to the nightstand and pulls out a small paddle. Your heart climbs into your throat, but he kisses you again.

"I know when to stop, okay?" He coos, draping himself over your lap.

You nod and heft the thing in your hands. It isn’t big, or all that weighty, but it is more solid than your hand. You tap the bottom of his spine with it.

"Tell me what you did, and I’ll decide how much you get."

Honestly, you’d feel better just giving him whatever he asked for without the whole ‘punishment’ thing, but that’s something he demanded.

"I, uh, I locked Aurthour outside when you were gone, ‘cause he kept tryin to give me milk." He says, and wow actually, that is something you’d punish him for.

"Go on."

"I was the one who got rid of all your hoofbeast art. An I let Sol come an fuck me on the platform here."

Well. That did the trick, now you’re angry and trying to calculate a good number that won’t actually hurt him.

"Thirty."

He shivers and nods, hands gripping the cover on the platform. You start a smooth rhythm of two light, one heavy, and he calls the numbers out in a breathy voice. All the while, you speak.

"You’ve been very bad. You hardly deserve to be called a highblood for all the things you’ve been doing, Eridan."

He whines, and you pause for a second. That’s fifteen.

"Nn, harder, fuck." He hisses, lifting his ass higher.

You drag the little paddle down the cleft of his ass and he sighs, then yips when you give him a swat just at where his thighs meet his ass. You start mixing your hits up, from the round of hid ass (never higher) to the backs of his thighs, not even keeping count any more.

He shudders and keens, and suddenly your lap is coated in violet. You pet his hair very, very carefully, and he purrs, then looks up at you again.

"W-what about that other thin I asked about?" He mumbles, lifting himself.

You nod, because it sounds like fun and your bulge has found your nook and you think you’re gonna come just from doing what he asks you to.

As he lays back on the platform, you secure his arms with some nicely-hidden cuffs, then spread his legs and tie them down, hard enough that you know he’ll bruise. He’s already dripping for you again, shivering.

"Don’t stop till I say it, okay?" He murmurs, motioning you closer for a kiss.

You kiss him and nod, pulling his bulge out of the way to look at his flushed nook. Then, you lift your hand and slap his thigh. He squeals, wiggling a little, and you hit him again.

"Stay still, painslut." You hiss, and he shudders. Oh, that’s certainly a great feeling in your throat.

You slap his nook again and he keens, spilling violet over himself again. You don’t stop, and he keeps making those same needy noises for you, begging for more, shaking hard. You love it, and you kiss his face, then bite his shoulder, and he sobs another moan, his back arching. You pause long enough to pull your shorts down, then slam into him, earning a mewl as your bulge curls instantly against that little ridge inside him.

You’re not gonna last long, you can tell, so you squeeze his bulge and growl in his ear as you slam into him, harder than you normally would, but oh-so-gentle compared to your actual strength. In no time, he comes again, and the fluttering around your bulge from his nook spasming drags you over. You grind into him as you fill him, and he whimpers, his thighs twitching.

"Low-tide, low-tide, fuck fuck, low-tide!" He sobs, and you untie him faster than you thought you could move.

While he slumps happily on the platform, you go and get him some water, managing not to shatter the glass through some careful balancing and holding it out to him on a plate.

He takes a sip before dragging you into a kiss by the horn. “I love you. Thanks.”

You purr a little and kiss his cheek. “You, too. Drink before you’re ill.”

He takes a long swig, then hums and speaks. “Can we do that again?”

"Yes." No hesitation. He grins, and you get him to finish his water before washing him as gently as you can.

**Author's Note:**

> These two would be crazy fluffy together.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
